


The Beholder

by cindyfxx, LeniDan



Series: 校霸系列 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Homophobic Language, Language, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeniDan/pseuds/LeniDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我是Anthony Mackie，是这家连锁快餐店的店长。<br/>照例，这个夏天依旧很热。<br/>照例，地球还在温室效应中挣扎。<br/>照例，店里来了新人……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> 《The Rascal》的翻外

我是Anthony Mackie，是这家连锁快餐店的店长。

照例，这个夏天依旧很热。

照例，地球还在温室效应中挣扎。

照例，店里来了新人。

Sebastian Stan，高中生，戴着我老爸大概都看不上的黑框眼镜，穿着超市里10美元半打的T恤衫，人长得就像电影里被校园凌霸的了也默不作声的书呆小胖子。

照例，和所有暑期来兼职的人一样，Sebastian也会端错盘子，饮料溅到餐盘上。

照例，老员工把那些看起来就很刁钻客人打发给Sebastian服务，那些小费给的多的顾客自然轮不到Sebastian。

Sebastian倒是从来不抱怨，这正是他讨人喜欢的地方。他总是笑眯眯的对着每一个人，那些曾是我巧克力胸肌忠实粉丝女服务生和女性常客，现在都迷恋起他的胖脸蛋，总是要伸手捏捏那肉呼呼白嫩嫩的腮帮子。

而Sebastian会像只受惊的兔子一样，红着脸跳开。于是她们更喜欢逗弄这个小胖子了。

只是，我抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，距离上班时间已经过了10分钟了。Sebastian还没......

哦，他来了。

他一只手拖着书包，一手正在脱外套，急匆匆地冲进店里，跑到我跟前：

“我...我没迟到吧。”

我耸耸肩：“Kid，很遗憾的告诉你，迟了，迟了10分，哦，不，是11分钟。”

Sebastian瞪大眼睛，仿佛我在告诉他这个月工资没有了。

他吞吞口水，开始道歉，“对...对不起，对不起，我下次...次...不会迟了。对不起。”

我看见他的头都要埋胸里的可怜样子，觉得自己像那种无良老板，于是忍不住说，“没关系，现在没有顾客，快去换衣服，Sebastian。我就当你按时到了。”

小胖子抬起头，笑的很不好意思：“谢谢！Anthony，我马上就去换衣服！”

他头上的卷曲的小乱毛跟着他一颠一颠，我也很想揉一揉。

别误会，我是当了爸爸的人，你们懂的，总是会对小动物莫名心软。

下班的时候Sebastian也是忙着离开，我猜想他一定是有女朋友。

有一次，我在更衣室听到他语速很快的说对着电话说：“我马上就走，你再等等。”

他手里拿的居然是老婆一直求着我买的那款最新推出的手机，我排了一夜的队都没买到。

“手机不错哦，Seb。”我看着他把东西都一股脑塞到包里。

他的表情瞬间变得有点疑惑，眨眨眼睛，告诉我：“谢谢。朋友送的礼物。”

然后就我告别，像早晨来上班时一样，跑出了店门，肚子上的肉一颤一颤得很有节奏。

我叹了口气。现在的小孩啊，总是不吃太多的垃圾食品。

还有一次午休。一个女孩指着Sebastian的耳垂惊呼：“Seb，你的耳钉好漂亮。”

Sebastian照例又脸红了，任由女孩们捏着他的耳垂参观。

我凑过去看。

一圈不锈钢镶嵌蓝玻璃，路边摊的玩意。

另一个女孩也凑过来，研究着Sebastian的耳朵，“这是蒂芬妮的耳钉吧？Seb，你在哪里买的？”

“朋友送的。”Sebastian低着头咕哝着。

两个女孩对视一眼，“不会是男朋友吧？”

Sebastian耳朵尖都红了，头埋得更深了。

从那以后，Sebastian总戴着那对耳钉。有人猜测是Sebastian的金主买给他的，还有人说Sebastian其实是打工的富二代。我只能翻个白眼。谁会包养一个胖乎乎的小傻子？别开玩笑了！

那天下午，一个客人都没有，我在柜台里昏昏欲睡。

突然，伴着重金属音乐的机车声把我吵醒。

一个高个子年轻男人走进来。

这人戴着墨镜，有胡渣，满脸写着‘生人勿近’。

乖乖，那身肌肉至少要每天在健身房里泡两个钟头！

我向前一步，挡着柜台，向我的店员使了个眼色，让他们随时准备报警。

可那些女孩丝毫没有理会到我的暗示。

我承认那人的长腿、胸肌、蓝眼睛的确很迷人，但是你们的眼珠快瞪出来了！

那个脸写着‘别惹我’的男人找了个地方坐下来。Lily立刻冲上去把菜单摆在他面前，“今天的特供是西班牙海鲜饭，我们的美国咖啡也......”

男人打断了她，“水。”

Lily露出她闪亮热情的笑容，“除了水，您还需要什么？”

男人一声不吭，低头自顾自玩起来了手机。

好了，Lily。你可以给这个冷漠男倒水了，别加冰，他已经够冷酷了。难道你还看不出他对你没意思吗？杯子底下的纸条是多余的，他根本没看。

水送上来，冷漠男根本没喝，只是低头玩着手机。

我心里警铃大作。该不会是来这里找茬打架的吧？

当我还没为这个男人放松神经，另一个混蛋走进来。

平时，那家伙的眼睛总是盯着我的漂亮店员们，坐下了还要打量那些姑娘的大腿。也许我应该打报告请求增加女服务生裙子的长度。

这个人摇头晃脑的走进来，就像一只螃蟹，坐下了就开始拍桌子。我可怜的花瓶都震了震。

“人呢？”，他的嗓音就像乌鸦叫。

没有女孩愿意应付这样的客人。

哦，Sebastian这个小傻子！

他又堆着笑容走过去了！

我紧绷着身体，今天真不是个好日子。

“您好，今天的特供的是......啊！”Sebastian叫起来，那个婊子养变态居然公然捏了把Sebastian的屁股，Sebastian吓了跳拍开对方的手，那人却说：“Don’t be such a bitch, fag.”

坐在角落里一直在玩手机的冷漠男突然站起身，大步过去，越过Seb，一把抓住那个变态的头发一扯，愣是将对方从座位上扯了出来。

那混蛋大叫一声，连人带椅子倒在地上。紧跟的便是落在他脸上的拳头，一拳接一拳。冷漠男抓着那个变态的衣领，一拳一拳砸在他脸上。那混蛋只能哀嚎，毫无还手之力。

可怜的Sebastian，似乎被吓呆了，傻傻地站在原地，就像一只木头鸡。

“快报警！”我立刻冲过去，想把冷漠男拉开。

Sebastian也反应过来，试图拉住冷漠男的手臂，祈求道：“别打了！别打了！”

冷漠男力气还真大，我根本拉不住，那粗手臂上的青筋就崩了起来，而他手里的人都翻白眼了，脸被憋通红，鼻子和嘴全是血。

Sebastian还抱着冷漠男的手臂，说话都带着哭腔，“Please。”

冷漠男终于松手，喘着粗气，瞪着Sebastian。

Sebastian站在原地，傻愣愣地瞪着大眼睛，我真怕下一秒惨遭毒手的是他。

“你先回去，我等警察过来处理。”这个小孩肯定是吓傻了，居然还站在那里看着冷漠男。

看什么啊，不怕他打死你啊！小傻子！

警察很快就来了，那变态被送去了医院，冷漠男被带走。我和Sebastian还有几个店员都去了警局做笔录，我如实的说了情况。路过冷漠男做笔录的隔间，看见他还在低头玩着手机。

我走出警局时，在门口碰见三个西装革履的提着公文包的人，其中一个很像电影里的那种精英律师。

晚上，我给Sebastian打了电话，他说他很好，明天还是会来上班的。我笑着提醒他别迟到了。他也笑起来，之后电话就被挂了。我很放心，看来他没被白天的事影响。

第二天，Sebastian果然来上班了。女孩们都问他情况，有没有被误伤。Sebastian笑眯眯的说没有。

临近下班的时，那辆哈雷机车又停在店外。我的太阳穴开始突突起跳。我真不想昨天的事重演。

冷漠男和昨天一样，冷着一张明星般的帅脸，只点了一杯水，然后低头开始玩手机。如果不是他全身的衣服和外面的那辆车都在尖叫着‘我很有钱！’，我都要怀疑他是来店里蹭空调抓宠物小精灵的。

下班时，Sebastian换好了衣服，和我们道别。

然后，然后，他居然直直的走向冷漠男！

我瞪大了眼睛，张大着嘴巴。 _ **你要干什么？孩子！这个人不适合你，他能用一只手就能捏扁你！**_

Sebastian当然接受不到我的心电感应信号，走到冷漠男面前，说：“我好了，可以走了。”

冷漠男一声不吭地站起身，收起手机，搂住Sebastian肩膀，在他嘴上亲了一口。然后在我们目瞪口呆的注视下，搂住Sebastian走出了店门，坐那辆炫酷的哈雷机车扬长而去……

后来，Sebastian每天在女孩们的羡慕妒忌恨的视线中继续着他笨拙的服务生生涯，而那个冷漠男也每天都来接他下班。

哦，拜托，姑娘们，矜持点。你问人家男朋友屌大不大可不是什么体面的问题。

不过，不论她们怎么问，Sebastian也只是红着脸微笑。

我只有呵呵。

很快，Sebastian的暑假结束了，他的工作也结束了。

女孩们都觉得很遗憾，遗憾再也看不到他那位性感到爆炸的男友，当然也遗憾不能再欺负她们‘可爱的小蛋糕’Sebastian。只是，这遗憾跟那遗憾让人让遗憾地觉得没那么遗憾。什么？你没听懂？哦，那真是太遗憾了。

我再也没见过他们。

多年之后，我成为Evans旗下餐饮连锁店的总经理。我再总公司的宴会上，又见那个冷漠男，我和当年目睹Sebastian与他一起离开一样惊讶。回到家里，我赶快在搜索引擎上输入我顶头上司的姓名——Chris Evans. 按下回车键，蹦出来的头条新闻就是：Evans集团总裁与男性恋人订婚。

图片里，小胖子依旧笑得像糖霜一样甜，而站在他身边的冷漠男表情似乎也有了点热度。

 

（完）


End file.
